Chocolate Mentolado
by LeeSunHee-ssi
Summary: Esta navidad la pasaré por primera vez contigo, quiero confesarte mis sentimientos, pero tu me vez simplemente como un amigo, ¿qué debería hacer? Tus dulces labios me atraparon, ¿eres tú la que me está besando? Tienes un dulce sabor...


¡Holi! Este pequeño O/S ha salido de la nada mientras escribía la continuación de What Is Love. Se me ocurrió así de la nada, pues mientras escribía el capítulo 2 me puse a pensar sobre estas fechas que son festivas y ¡tada! Salió el fic. Algo bonito y sencillo por cierto, sinceramente a mi me gustó mucho, no es de SHINee ni de K-Pop, pero es de Vocaloid, y sinceramente, hace demasiado tiempo que quería subir uno de ello. Es un LenxMiku, corto, sin lemon, solo queriendo expresar una visión mía futura, y algunos sentimientos en forma de Fanfic y con esta hermosa pareja. Sin más que decir, ¡A leer! ^^

Cerró los ojos aspirando de nuevo aquel aire frío que tanto le encantaba. Los abrió de nuevo, había nieve por doquier, miraba sonriente a aquellos niños que jugaban feliz con la mencionada color blanco, el cielo estaba lleno de nubes, no había ningún rastro de sol, pero eso a el le gustaba.

Caminó por toda la calle adentrándose más en su bella ciudad. Tokyo, sin duda era hermosa, y cuando nevaba, ni se diga. Las calles eran iluminadas por las luces que las tiendas y casas ponían por decoración fuera, bellas luces multicolores que daban a Tokyo, una hermosa vista para quienes vivían ahí y quienes turisteaban ahí por vacaciones navideñas. Pero su vista se posó en algo que era más hermoso que cualquier luz brillante de colores, que parpadeaba o se encendía lentamente para alumbrar, más hermosa que los fuegos artificiales que sobrevolaban por los cielos del hermoso Tokyo. Aquellos cabellos color aqua, aquella piel tan fina y blanca, el sonrojo por el frío de aquellas mejillas regordetas, pero sin exagerar. Era ella, Hatsune Miku, su compañera de escuela desde que piso una de ellas, la chica por la que siempre se despertaba temprano y no inventaba excusas para faltar a clases. Era ella, justo frente de él, susurrando tímidamente un "Len-Kun" mientras sus mejillas se estiraban, al igual que sus labios, para formar una tierna sonrisa acompañada del color carmín intenso que se pintaba en su rostro.

"**Vamos" **dijo aquella mientras estiraba su mano alcanzando la del rubio, quien algo anonado aun, correspondió a aquel gesto entrelazando sus dedos.

Caminaban por las calles de aquella hermosa ciudad, hablaban sobre cosas tontas sin importancia, otras de mucha importancia, otras de la vida, música, sus intereses que antes se habían mencionado, de que harían en navidad entre otras cosas más.

Se sentaron en el parque más cercano que encontraron, la peliaqua observaba con suma atención el cielo, y las pequeñas bolitas blancas que caían de este, le gustaba aquello. Pero sin duda, quien más disfrutaba de aquel día era el rubio. Le parecía tierna la forma en que Miku miraba hacia arriba, emocionada, como si fuese una niña pequeña.

"**Miku-chan" **

"**¿Qué pasa Len-kun?"**

"**¿No tienes frío?"**

"**No, amo vestir así en estas épocas, me hacen sentir libre"**

Y eso también era algo de lo que le gustaba a Len de Miku, su sencillez y sus formas distintas de ver la vida.

"**Me gustas" **soltó de repente la peliaqua, pero el rubio no pudo emitir palabra alguna, pues la chica que le gustaba, aquella tierna chica, había estampado sus labios contra los suyos en un tierno y dulce beso. Sus labios estaban fríos, eso Len lo notó, su sabor era exquisito, jamás había probado tan dulce y rico sabor, estaba entre menta y chocolate, era un dulce chocolate mentolado. El beso no se intensificó, se quedo como un pequeño roce de bocas correspondido por ambos.

Y la falta de aire se hizo próxima.

Se separaron, claro, pero al hacerlo, unieron sus frentes, mirándose el uno al otro.

Y eso también le gustaba de ella, toda quitada de pena, no le importaba hacer locuras y que la viesen mal. Amaba todo de ella, hasta los pequeños defectos que el no le encontraba, hasta los mínimos detalles, todo ella era perfecta.

"**Tomaré eso como un Me gustas también" **y sonrieron para luego volver a unir sus labios, esta vez intensificando el roce, dándose el calor necesitado que se había robado el intenso viento.

"**Siempre me has gustado… Miku-chan" **dijo Len separándose de ella, mirándola a los ojos y luego, esta vez, capturando el mismo los labios dulces y rojos de la mayor.

"**Tus dulces labios**

**Saben a chocolate mentolado**

**Gracias por haberme permitido saborearlos, esa sensación jamás se me olvidará**

**Espero que tu tampoco hayas olvidado mi sabor**

**Te amo"**

Y así concluyó aquella navidad, con palabras de amor, pequeños besitos en la nariz, nieve, y sobretodo **dulces chocolates mentolados.**


End file.
